A Different Take On Things
by BundyShoes
Summary: This is another Will/Kate fanfic, cuz the two ROCK! xD and its basically following the original plot, but has some twists in it, and will DEFINITELY end differently. Jocelyn-bashing, too, btw. Again, its a WillxKate
1. The Part Where We Begin

A Different Take on Things-

Kate had no idea what would become of her, when the blonde haired knight walked into her life. She never dreamed that her life would spiral out of control, _or_ that she'd fall in love.

She sorta wished he never did show up.

She _hated_ the feeling of unrequited love. It was so….**pitiful**. And she, Kate the Blacksmith, was _anything_ but pitiful. Another thing was, she _hated_ the woman he was actually with. Jocelyn was nothing but a snob. A rich, ugly, high-society **snob**.

But, being the love-sick dope that she was, she held her tongue, only because it supposedly made him happy.

Why or how, she did not know. So don't ask her.

But if that whore, ever did hurt him, or anything, Kate swore that she'd give her a piece of her mind. Besides, she knew the rest of the group hated her, the only reason they had for tolerating her, was because they all cared for William. And that Christina was always around, and they all liked her, since she was with Roland. Kate and Christina were actually friends; they'd talk and gossip and had loads of fun. Supposedly, Christina hated Jocelyn as much as the rest of them. Which helped her coming into the group, and what sorta started her and Kate's friendship, as well.

Even though he was with another, she had always watched over him, making sure he was well protected with the armor she made for him. Made sure nothing went wrong for him. And she guessed it was working, as she watched him knocking, once again, another man off his horse.

She loved watching him joust. It was amazing, to see him in his element, to see him doing something he loved. It was…mesmerizing.

She glanced over and caught sight of Lady Jocelyn, watching him as well, and scoffed under her breath. The woman had a bored look in her eye, and seemed annoyed at being there. It was as though, William's love (jousting) was nothing to her.

Bleh.

She went back to watching Will, and cheered him on, along with the rest of their group. Her evening will not be ruined by the likes of her.

GO WILLIAM!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty, another WillxKate **_**multi-chapter**_** is in the works, and it basically follows the original story, until near the end, and it will always have a Will/Kate spin to it, whether it be one-sided or requited. There will be a ton of Jocelyn bashing, cuz I just can't stand that woman. So….i hope you'll enjoy this story, and plz review, if u can, thnx! X3**


	2. The Part Where He Loses and She Yells

Ch. 2-

She and the others were waiting for William at the arena, since he was off speaking with _Jocelyn_. He should've been back a while ago, and if he's any later, he might have to forfeit. Finally, they caught a glimpse of his blonde hair, but the usual smile that adorned his face, was replaced with a scowl.

Well, I wonder what set him in such a mood.

Roland was the first to confront him. "Oy, William, what took you so long? We needed you here much earlier! What, what is it?" William glared at him, though it wasn't necessarily towards him.

"It's Jocelyn. She…," he looked uncertain for a moment. Then, as if deciding it was not worth it, said, "Uh…never mind, it's not important. Let's just get on with this." He took his helmet from Kate and put it on. Kate then took the hint, and started helping with his armor. The rest of the preparation was in silence, since everyone was in their thoughts.

Finally the flag went up and the other knight started running. Kate looked over and saw that Will wasn't doing anything.

Wait a second.

"What is he doing?" she was panicking now, and as she stood there, she watched as the spear hit him, right in the chest. It broke apart on contact and Will's upper body tilted back from the hit, but not all the way off.

The other knight rode back to his station, while Will tried to right himself. The group ran over to him, all confused and angry.

Chaucer was the first to speak this time, "Are you blind? Did you not see the flag go up?" Will was in the middle of taking his helmet off, "I did see it go up, it's just that….Jocelyn told me that I had to lose to prove my love for her."

A silence blanketed the group.

Chaucer shook his head and as he was turning around he muttered, "I wish you were blind."

Kate was too shocked. Is that woman crazy? Why would she make him prove his love by doing this? Then she heard the other knight running this way again, and the rest scurried away, letting Will take another blow. Once he was situated, they came back again, to fix him up a little bit and yell at him a little more.

Kate accidently tightened his armor on too much, and heard him hiss in discomfort. "Sorry," she was so _**furious**_, how _dare_ she make him do that! She heard Wat and Roland scolding him, both angrily and sorta calmly. If you can call: "I'LL FONG YOU!," being calm….

Once she was finished with that they went back to watch, something that was hard for all of them to do, especially her. This went on until the other knight was named winner. When that happened they rushed to Will and gently got him off his horse. Well, the boys did. Kate went straight to the bitch.

Jocelyn was walking away, not even second glancing Will, not even to see if he was alright.

That just pissed off Kate even more.

She ran up behind her, grabbing her arm, and whipping her around. When she was finally facing Kate, Kate slapped her as hard as she could, causing Jocelyn to fly backwards.

Immediately Christina went to help her employer up, seeing as it's her job, but had a small, secret smile on her face. The people around them gasped in shock, while the boys, Kate saw in the corner of her eye, just stared, jaws dropped.

Jocelyn looked furious herself when she was balanced again, and was quick to yell, "What do you think you are doing? How dare you lay a hand on me! Filthy blacksmith!"

Kate glared right back, "You deserve every bit of pain for what you put William through! I should knock you out, but I'm holding back for Will's sake. If it wasn't for him, you'd lose all those perfect teeth of yours."

Jocelyn gasped, offended, "I did nothing wrong! If he wants to prove he loves me, then that's what he must do! Do not blame me if he cannot do that!"

Kate felt her blood boil, "What the hell are you spouting, you _stupid_ woman? He has been beaten horribly, thanks to you! That is no way to prove your love! Besides, if he would do that for you, what would you do for him, hm? He's been halfway to hell for you, proved his love more than once. But when have you ever shown love or any kind of affection to him, other than lust, or pity? You're using him, and you know it, you bitch!"

The whole stadium went silent in shock. It wasn't everyday a peasant told off a royal woman, especially a peasant woman who did men's work (Blacksmith). That was just unspeakable.

The boys (Roland, Chaucer, and Wat) were all applauding her, for her words, words each of them were thinking, but never had the guts to say out loud. Even if it was for Will's own good.

Jocelyn finally found her voice, "Well, I shouldn't have to, the fact that I've even stayed with him and risked my status should mean something, and it should speak for itself. I should not have to prove myself to him."

Kate laughed, and laughed in her face. "You can't be serious! Of course you have to prove you love him back, for all he knows, you're _lying_!" Kate spat the last word out at her, mockingly. "You know, I really don't see what he sees in you, you're nothing but a fake."

Jocelyn started laughing, "What he sees in _me_ is something he doesn't see in _you_. Maybe that's why he chose me over you, hm? Is that why you're yelling at me? Because you're just jealous about the fact that you'll never have him?" The royal smirked and with a swish she had walked away, leaving Kate there, seething.

'_How dare she say that?! I care for him, I admit I love him, but I wouldn't interfere just because I am jealous! I am above that!'_Kate's thoughts went on like that for the rest of the night.

Also that night, she found out that none of the men heard what Jocelyn said, at all, nothing from her lies of love to her laughing mockingly.

Well, today certainly did suck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Alright, this chapter probably sucked, but I wanted to get it out, I hoped you liked it! ^^ Enjoy! Will/Kate forever! 3**


	3. The Part Where She Speaks Too Soon

Chapter 3-

She had heard them last night. She had seen Jocelyn walk into his tent, and she had seen her not leave. Only a fool wouldn't think it. But, she wished he'd have more common sense than that.

She can't believe he still cares for that woman.

After all she's done to him, after all she's _not_ done for him, you'd think he'd forget all about her.

Guess not.

They were on a boat, going to London. She hadn't been there for 2 years. It was where her dear husband (May God rest his soul) had died. She had left, to forget the memories; the good and bad. She just could not live with them, and so she had left.

Now, here she was, traveling back there, with the man she loves now, and her friends, his group, in a boat, and with them, new memories. Both good and bad.

He said it had been 12 years for him. He had left here 12 years ago, and right after he had said that a look came into his eyes. She had guessed he was reminiscing.

They went in the parade, and later that night, it began raining. William had left then, on his horse, said he was going for a walk. She thought he was going to his home, but she could've been wrong.

The next morning, they were getting him ready, and she was putting on his armor. He had his arm on her head, so she could better access the armor, while he talked about his father. It was quit fascinating, actually, to hear about the man who raised William. The man who raised such a wonderful young, brave person that she fell in love with. When she was done, she saw Chaucer and Jocelyn walk in. They said that Adhemar followed him, saw his father and told on him. Now the people were asking for his papers.

They were sure to put him in the stocks.

She couldn't watch that. She couldn't bare it. She would not see that happen. Such a soul like him was not meant for the stocks. It was not meant for the humiliation to come, nor the cage it would be put in.

And with that train of thought, she answered his question.

"Run, William,"

He had looked at her then, his beautiful brown eyes confused and specks of anger mixed together. She wanted to tell him that she just wanted him to be safe. That she never wanted to see him the way he would be if he was taken.

But she could not.

He was with someone else. He would not understand, and she would be wasting her time. He cared nothing for her feelings, for they were not Jocelyn's feelings. But hers, Kate's, the blacksmith, the friend.

And she could not help him anymore than that.

He got angry, and yelled that he would not run. He was a knight.

They went to the stadium, and to her it felt like they were the prisoners, walking up to be hanged. It hurt her, emotionally, every step she took. For she knew what lie ahead at the end of their walking. The noose, or, in William's case, the stocks.

They took him, and she saw him look back at them when the guards dragged him away. She tried to catch his eyes, and when she did she smiled for him. And in that smile she poured every ounce of love, care, and assertiveness. He saw this, she could tell, for he smiled back at her, as if assuring her that he would be careful.

As a last resort, just in case, she yelled out to him, since the guards held them all back and one was particularly pulling her hair and it hurt like hell!

"William! It will be fine! Don't lose hope! We'll help you!" his eyes came back to her, and he grinned, bigger than the little smile he gave her before.

She kept her eyes on him, until he was well out her sight, until the stadium was empty, and until Roland and the lot had to drag her away.

Jocelyn was nowhere to be seen that night, and Kate thought her smart. Because if she did show her face, then Kate would have most definitely chewed her out.

She wanted so badly to go to the prison, to see him. She would actually get up and leave but one of the men would always bring her back and try to talk her out of it. Each time it only took a few minutes until she went right back to walking.

Finally the next day came, and William was put out in the stocks for the public to see him. She didn't like the fact that he would be put in that situation, but she wanted to see him, and she was desperate. And you know what they say: Beggars can't be choosers.

When they had gotten to the sight, a crowd had already formed, and she still couldn't see him. She had brought her hammers, in case the crowd got out of hand, and she crept to the side of the crowd, finally catching a glimpse of him.

And what she saw would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

His head was down, and his whole posture spoke of a beaten, for he looked deflated. His gorgeous hair was stringy and all dirtied, along with his clothes.

All in all, he looked horrible.

It only made it worse when a little peasant by walked up and hit him. That only made her angrier and quickly she ran up towards him. The boy was still standing up there and when she glared at him and lifted the hammers threateningly, he got scared and ran away. She then got in front of Will.

Bent down to his level, she got him to look at her. His eyes, in her opinion, looked worse. It was as if the spark that usually resides there was snuffed out. He looked like he'd given up…

But, she told him to be careful! That they'd be there for him, and for him not to lose hope! Were they too late? She was panicking a little on the inside; did he think they forgot about him?

She heard the crowd rustle behind her and quickly pushed these thoughts back for another time.

"William? You ok?"

Ok, she knew that that was the worst thing ever to say in a situation, but she didn't know what to say, or where to start. She never actually done this sorta stuff before y'know?

He barely lifted his head and mumbled something she could not hear. She leaned forward to hear him better, and asked him to repeat it.

"….peachy-keen…."

She giggled at his comment, happy to see that his sense of humor hasn't left. That means he hasn't lost hope, good.

"Haha, I'm glad you're feeling happy about your situation….too bad not everyone is. " He lifted his head so he could look her properly in the eyes, "What? Who?"

She shook her head, "All your friends. None of us can stand to see you like this…..Will…._this_-this is why we wanted you to run. We didn't want to see you, of all people, _you_ like this. Will….you have no idea how much it hurts us to see you, in this position…." She choked on a sob. This was hurting her more than she thought. She told herself that she wouldn't cry, she was stronger than that…but just talking about it made her so depressed. She couldn't wait till this whole thing was over.

Will was looking at her now, his face soft and full of concern and warmth. From her spot she could see his face up close, closer than she's ever been to him. She could see all the tiny details of his handsome face.

Her breath hitched.

Her love for him, magnified, at that moment, from being so close to him. She felt her body heat go up, and she knew she was blushing.

"Kate…I…I don't know what to say…I…thank you for being there for me. That's-that's more than I can ask for," he smiled then, the cute, boyish smile that always seemed to come easily to his face. It was also contagious, for she smiled back.

"I already told you…we're your friends, we'll always be there for you. Never forget that, William," she took a deep breath, "And following that, we're going to help you through this. We're not going to leave you alone." Closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Before she could see his reaction, she stood up quickly, looking over the now angry crowd. She saw their entire group in its depths, waiting for her to signal them to come.

"Alright, there is nothing to see here! Disperse! Leave!" she made shooing motions with her hands, trying to get them to leave. This only made them angrier, and they all started to raise their fists and yell. Roland, Wat, and Chaucer ran out of the crowd and surrounded her and Will, to help guard them. The people took out rotten vegetables and fruit and began throwing it at them.

One was heading towards William, and Kate quickly ducked in front of him, to where she was kneeling down face-to-face with him, with her arms around his head, as if they were a shield. The rotten food hit her in the back of her head, forcing her head to connect with his.

"Ow! Sorry…"Kate winced. That hurt!

"It's ok," his hand which was pretty close to her arm, gently stroked it, as if say sorry as well. She felt her arm heat up then, and she quickly forgave him.

God, she was such a sap.

She stared back into his eyes, and seeing his forehead turning red and bruising a little, she took one of her arms and brushed his hair out of the way, before pressing her lips boldly, but softly to the skin. She had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, she saw he had his closed.

When he opened his eyes they stared at each other for a moment, before both realized the crowd had gone silent. Kate turned her head slightly to look behind and saw the Black Prince standing there, smiling softly at them.

Kate flushed and quickly stood up and moved away, giving them room to talk. She backed up to where Chaucer and the rest of them stood, and Wat and Chaucer put an arm around her, both on either side of her. She just pouted and crossed her arms, face red.

She watched as the Prince made a speech about Will, and how he was a knight at heart, even if he wasn't one on paper. Then he took William out of the stocks and dubbed him a knight.

Kate couldn't believe her eyes, he was granted nobility! She was so happy…no exhilarated! She was…_proud_ of him. Now he could go through with the tournament, without any setbacks.

Then again….she could've spoke to soon.

**Alright, I finished this chapter, I hope you liked it! ^^ I actually was watching the movie before I wrote this one, the others were from memory! ^^; **

**Lol, plz review! There should probably be 2 more chapters, at most, left.**


	4. The Part Where It Ends

Ch. 4

She spoke _way_ too soon.

At first, everything was going fine, Will was acting normal, and Adhemar was being his normal smug self. She didn't notice at first, but, now that she looked back, he was acting a bit more smugger than usual. He must've been up to something. And he was.

And _oh_, was he.

The jousting went on normally, until the actual contact of lances. Adhemar's went through William's armor, and she saw it pierce him.

That was not supposed to happen!

When William came back towards us, he was sporting a thick piece of Adhemar's broken lance on his shoulder, the armor was bent around the wound, and it looked horrible. She stood up to where she could reach him, and watched as Roland tore the piece out.

William hissed in pain, but other than that, he just cringed. Kate, wanting to help ease the pain, rubbed his back in soothing circles. Roland handed the lance to her, and what she saw shocked her.

The end wasn't blunt at all. It was pointed.

"He tipped it!" she whispered, her Scottish heritage showing through in her daze. She felt Wat take it from her and call him a 'dirty sonofabitch', and for a second she thought, 'Wow, he took the words right out of my mouth.'

"Will, you can't go on like this!" she took another look at the bleeding wound, and then back into his brown eyes. "Please, listen--" she was cut short when, with his good arm, he grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, and she stood still for a moment.

But of course she responded.

When he pulled away, he started talking, "No, Kate, I cannot, I've come all this way, and I will not stop….Help me with my armor." He was breathing heavily she barely noticed. "Kate, please, help me with my armor."

Kate did her best to take some of his armor off without hurting him even more, but it was hard, especially when she was still feeling dizzy from the kiss, a small smile was on her lips, but it was soon gone when she slipped back into being a blacksmith, "You need more padding," she looked up at him, seeing him struggling for breath, and felt a brief stab of anger; anger at Adhemar for cheating. He shook his head, "No, just, no…" She nodded reluctantly, helped put the armor back and dropped down, watching as he took another blow, and when he came back she started trying to reason with him again. "William, please, you need more padding!" her mind was still reeling from fury at Adhemar.

She snapped out of it when he began shaking his head, "No, no, just help me get out of it. Hurry," she did as she was told after a moment. When she got it all off him, he started softly massaging his hurt arm. She just watched and looked up to the other side of him when she saw Adhemar coming towards them.

She growled low in her throat, and put her hand on Will's good shoulder. The Count smirked, and she saw Will glare at him.

Adhemar spoke up, "In what world could you have ever beaten me? Such a place does not exist." His smirk seemed to have widened. "Face it, I have won. Not only the tournament, but also Jocelyn," Adhemar watched Will's face intently, to see if this maddened the knight at all, knowing he would get some sort of response.

The response he got was one he did not expect.

William chuckled, "No, no, Count Adhemar, you have not won anything that I want," at the count's confused face he continued, "You have _not yet_ won this tournament, _and_ it does not matter if you've won Jocelyn at all, for I have a new love. I could care less who that _cow_ slept with."

He then looked to Kate, who had been listening and was shocked at the last bit. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter and face heat up. "I've found someone else. Someone more valuable and better than _anything_ Jocelyn could _ever_ be. And I love her more than I loved Jocelyn."

Her eyes widened. He loved her? Wha-When? She felt a smile force its way to her face and let out a happy laugh. "Re-really?"

At the same time Adhemar had a severely shocked expression, "Really? Why would you ever choose this--this _common_ blacksmith _peasant_ woman over Jocelyn? A _royal_, noble, _beautiful_ lady? Did I hit you that hard?"

William tore his eyes away from hers, to smirk at him, saying, "Because, she cares, and has been there for me, been for me when Jocelyn never was. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," he leaned his head in, smiling mockingly, "And she's not obsessed with herself, so that's another plus," he smiled.

Just then, interrupting Adhemar, Chaucer came running up, "She's here William, and so is your father." Will looked up to the stands, and there was his father, with Jocelyn hanging onto his arm.

"God bless my father for coming," he sighed in relief.

Adhemar was getting impatient and started talking again, "Just because you've found a new love, does not mean you'll win. As I've said before: You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting. You will lose."

William cocked his head and smiled, "Oh, really? Well then, let's dance, you and I."

Adhemar twitched and with a final glare, went back to his station. Kate and William soon forgot him and went back to preparing.

"Did you mean it?" Kate didn't look at him, afraid it was all a big lie, a bluff. She couldn't put the armor on, so she just rested her hands on his good shoulder, staring at the ground.

She felt a hand tilt her chin up and found herself looking in his beautiful eyes once more.

"Yes, Kate, with all my heart," he smiled softly at her, and when she smiled back, he leaned in for a soft kiss.

After they parted, she got down, letting Wat attach the lance to Williams arm. When he was ready, she whispered 'good luck' to him, to which he replied to with another smile.

He then glared over to Adhemar, both were stuck in a stare down of each other, and then the flag went up. Adhemar went galloping towards William, while Will sat there for a moment just staring at him. Then, he seemed to get his bearings straight, and started moving.

They were coming at each other, and when Will raised his lance he screamed, "WILLIAM!!" and slammed his lance into Adhemar, knocking him off his horse.

HE WON!!

She was jumping up and down, and running and skipping towards him. Doing everything she could _to get to him_.

When she finally reached him, he had already jumped off his horse and was hugging all of his friends. But when he saw her, he ran towards her. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, her doing the same, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment he began spinning her around, still lip-locked, and she started giggling, causing them to break apart.

He set her down, but they kept their foreheads touching. Both closed their eyes and at the same time, whispered, "I love you…"

And they lived happily ever after, and Jocelyn ended up all ALONE!

…..Ha, isn't that just the ending that would've rocked?

Kate thought so.

**Alright! The ending Chapter! Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Keep the Will/Kate ship alive! **

**Im probably gonna be writing some more for these two actually, so plz read those as well! ^^ **

**Thanx so much for reading this! xD**


End file.
